


Summer blue hues

by SansThePacifist



Series: Undertale Stories [11]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Blue is angry constantly, Blue talks about their emotions, Error is kinda chill in this, Gen, I changed blue's pronouns on october 5th, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Bullying, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Its vague and only like. 1 sentence but still there, References to Depression, Theres probably so many mistakes its 1am and im tired, They both change nicknames after this, They commit arson together, This took only an hour which is like. The quickest ive written something in quite a bit, Unspecified Setting, blueberry-centric, error awkwardly tries to make them feel better afterwards, i cant believe i forgot that tag, n fault gets a nice set of neopronouns, nonbinary blue, nonbinary sans, very headcanon liberal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26611954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansThePacifist/pseuds/SansThePacifist
Summary: Blueberry felt numb when they sat beside Error, watching the building in front of them get engulfed in flame. The orange glow would've been beautiful if they payed attention, they were sure, but Blueberry couldn't find it within themself. Instead they looked at Error, sitting only a few feet away, and wondered."Error," They started, tentative, only to continue when Error glanced towards them. "Why did you join me?"
Relationships: Blueberry & Error, Sans & Sans, Underswap sans & error sans
Series: Undertale Stories [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/848679
Comments: 16
Kudos: 50





	Summer blue hues

**Author's Note:**

> In case you're wondering, someone told me to do crimes so I told them I'd do writing ones (angst) and then someone else told me to do arson. So like. Here ya go

Blueberry felt numb when they sat beside Error, watching the building in front of them get engulfed in flame. The orange glow would've been beautiful if they payed attention, they were sure, but Blueberry couldn't find it within themself. Instead they looked at Error, sitting only a few feet away, and wondered. 

"Error," They started, tentative, only to continue when Error glanced towards them. "Why did you join me?" At the confusion in his eyes, Blueberry continued. "When I told you that I wanted to set something on fire, you didn't dismiss me. Instead, you helped me. Why?" Error blinked at them before looking back to the source of light, blazing high into the sky. 

"As lONg aS I'vE knOwN Ya, yOu'VE bEen AngRy." He picked up a stone and threw it into the fire, watching it get eaten just like the framework barely visible through the smoke and fire. "I FIgUreD yOU'd sNap soONer oR lATeR."

Blueberry pulled their knees to their chest, releasing a breath they didn't know they'd been holding. They knew Error wasn't the type to pity, but the confirmation was still nice.

"Everyone thinks I'm stupid. They think that just because I like to be optimistic, I'm a child who needs to be protected." They huffed a bitter laugh. "I still see things others don't, I notice when Papyrus comes home late and always says he was sleeping despite smelling like alcohol. I noticed when the human came through and I felt like I'd seen them before, when I started getting nightmares of dust coating everything as far as the eye could see. I noticed when people fell down, I was the one to break it to half their families." 

They fell silent, the fire crackled.

"I wanted to be a scientist, you know." Error didn't, they never told him, but stayed quiet anyways. Blueberry could appreciate that. "I wanted to work in hotland with the other scientists, wanted to help them break the barrier." They sighed, resting their head on their knees. "It didn't work out of course, I had to take care of Papyrus."

Something inside the building crashed. 

"He was a real handful to take care of, happy and excited and so filled with life… until he wasn't. That- that was worse. I still don't know what happened but," They paused. "But looking back on the way he flinched if someone moved too fast and how he suddenly wore only hoodies, I think it was bullies."

"It was real scary, what was I supposed to do? I was only a kid myself and that was the first time I'd ever heard of something like that. I kept doing my best to cheer him up but he just got worse and worse and next thing I knew, he was in the double digits." Blueberry chuckled, ignoring the tears in their eyes. "I didn't want him to end up like me, with one HP and virtually no defense. So I just… got better at being optimistic. He did things a lot better if I believed in him, so I did it more. Eventually, I guess it reached the point where he legitimately thought I didn't notice how terribly things could go." 

Error huffed, "hE's aN iDIoT." Blueberry smiled and then looked away.

"You're the only one that doesn't treat me like one, you know. Even the people I call friends treat me like I don't or shouldn't notice things." They laughed, feeling a little lighter than before. "Sorry for spilling all that on you."

"Eh, it'S wHAtEveR." Seeing that Blueberry wasn't convinced, Error rolled his eyes. "IF iT maKes yA FEeL aNy beTteR, I cAn SpiLl soMe tHiNGs tOO." Blueberry immediately went to protest but Error kept talking. "OUt of eveRyoNe iN thE muLtiVErSe, YOu'rE tHE ONlY oNe wHo'd aCTualLy caRe iF I vAniSHEd."

That was… Blueberry grimaced. 

"WHaT? IT's thE truTh. SqUid doESn'T haVe a SOul ANd prEtty MuCh EVeRyoNe elSe WouLd brUSh iT oFf Or ceLEbrAte."

"Well," Blueberry said, "at least we have each other then." Error snorted and didn't say anything, but it was confirmation enough. 

They smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> As of October 5th, 2020, I have changed Blue's pronouns to They/Them. Any comments before this change were not misgendering them! Thank you for reading this <3  
> This change was made because I wanted to incorporate it into an multiverse I'm working on (which doesn't have a name yet)


End file.
